ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Cleveland Alzheimer?s Disease Center (CADRC) is a collaborative effort of investigators at five Cleveland area institutions: Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF), MetroHealth Systems (MHS), University Hospitals (UH), and the Louis Stokes Cleveland VA Medical Center (LSVA). The Administrative Core (AC) has the overall responsibility for promoting the successful integration of the participating sites and investigators and the successful completion of the Center?s goals. The AC will work closely with all other cores to achieve the aims of the CADRC. The AC will have primary responsibility for coordinating and leading the CADRC group activities including weekly AC/administrator meetings, monthly Core leaders meeting, the twice yearly Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) meetings and annual External Advisory Committee (EAC) visits. These meetings will be to review activities and accomplishments of the cores and to foster additional collaborations between cores (Specific Aims 1, 5) as well as to provide external support and advice to the CADRC on advancing the goals and aims of the center (Specific Aim 2). The AC will oversee promotion of educational events in conjunction with the Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement Core (OREC) and Research Education Component (REC) on a local, national and international level to both lay and professional audiences (Specific Aim 3). The AC will also provide compliance oversight and obtain and renew centralized institutional review board approval of CADRC acitivities (Specific Aim 4). The AC will utilize its position to promote collaborative efforts both within the CADRC institutions and with national and international investigators (Specific Aim 5). Additionally, the AC will promote interactions with other Alzheimer's Centers and the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and also ensure timely transmission of CADRC data to the NACC (Specific Aims 6 and 7). Finally, the AC will oversee and promote training and support to students, fellows and junior faculty in collaboration with the REC (Specific Aim 8) and administer an annual pilot program (Specific Aim 9) The AC will be led by Dr. James Leverenz, who has extensive research experience in Alzheimer?s disease (AD) and related disorders and administrative experience in both established and new disease-specific centers. He is well equipped to take on the administrative duties of the AC and CADRC and to promote the research efforts of the CADRC and the contributions of the center to the greater AD research community.